


The Power of Manipulation

by alohdark



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Unbeta'd, because i freaking adore that matt murdock, rough and angry sex, takes place in the spider gwen universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fratt Week Day 4 theme Powers/Alignment Swap.</p>
<p>Matt Murdock kidnaps Captain Frank Castle for a "friendly" chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the Spide-Gwen universe where Matt Murdock is a scummy lawyer and the Kingpin's right hand man (and new Kingpin of New York). Unbeta'd but my bestie illestrin read it over for me and helped me and listened to me yelling about being stuck when writing it since this is my first time writing anything porny in a VERY VERY LONG TIME.

Captain Frank Castle woke up all at once but without making a single change in his breathing or position. This ability had saved his life more than once. He began to take stock of his surroundings without opening his eyes; trying to figure out where he was and how many men were guarding him. He could easily break out of the ropes binding him to the chair but he needed to plan out the steps after that before he did. 

The low chuckle came from Frank’s right and slowly drew closer. “Oh Captain, there’s no need to pretend. Go ahead and open your eyes. It’s just the two of us.”  
Frank debated for a second if he should keep up the pretense of sleep but he knew that voice, and knew he couldn’t fake sleep with him. Frank opened his eyes and looked upon the well dressed, but barefoot, man approaching him. “Murdock.” 

Matt smiled. “Please, Captain. Call me Matt. This is a friendly chat, after all.” 

Frank didn’t return the smile. Didn’t even raise an eyebrow. 

Matt shook his head and let his smile fade just a bit into disappointment. “Come now, Captain. I’m just a simple blind lawyer. I need some auditory input from you in order to keep this conversation going.” 

Frank glared. Matthew Murdock was anything but a ‘simple blind lawyer’ and they both knew it. It might appear that they are alone in this basement but you never knew what kind of nasty surprises that ‘simple lawyer’ had surrounded himself with. “What do you want, Murdock?” 

Matt sighed and stepped closer. He reached out with one hand and ran his fingers along the side of Frank’s face. “I’ve heard through mutual ‘friends’ of ours that you’ve been so engrossed with work that you haven’t been home. I know I don’t usually do divorce law, but I could help you as a personal favor.” 

As he looked into Murdock’s sightless eyes, Frank’s mind ran through all the possibilities of why he would be bring up this particular topic. Why not the fact that Frank had personally interrogated several of Murdock’s hired thugs and knew more about Murdock’s operations as Kingpin of Crime than what was on record? Why not ask about what Frank knew about Spider-Woman? 

“No.” 

Matt sighed again and ran his fingers back up Frank’s jaw and into the hair around Frank’s right ear. He leaned forward to the other side and whispered. “Still hoping that she’ll come back to you, Frank?”

Frank was surrounded by Murdock. How a man with so lithe a body could completely surround a man of Frank’s broad frame was baffling. But Frank was well and truly surrounded as Murdock settled himself in Frank’s lap. They both knew that Frank could break free of his bonds and was choosing not to just yet. 

Matt was smirking against Frank’s neck, baiting him. “Or are you just resigned to the fact that men like you are not meant for domesticity?”

Frank hated giving ground to Murdock but his heart had begun to pick up speed. The lips against his jugular almost certainly could feel it. “Get off of me, Murdock.” 

Matt pulled back, smiling serenely. “Did I strike a nerve, Captain?” His hands were resting lightly around Frank’s throat. “Remind you that men like us are just putting up the facade of normality? That we are meant for something much more...” Matt leaned forward and bit Frank’s jaw just under his left ear. “Primal.” 

Frank Castle hated the man in his lap. Hated that he had ninja goons who had been able to drug and kidnap him. Hated that this man was the new crime lord of New York and not a single cop could pin anything on him. Hated that the bite to his jaw had thundered pleasure from the sting of teeth on his flesh down through his crotch. 

Matt licked and nipped at the mark he had made. He could feel the tension singing throughout Frank’s body. Knew he was fighting an internal battle between breaking the bonds to strangle the life from him or breaking the bonds and following through on the desires rising from his crotch. Matt scratched his nails down Frank’s scalp. Either way Frank chose would be fun. 

It was almost a disappointment when Captain Frank Castle proved that he was a man of rigid control and didn’t outwardly react at all. Matt ran his hands down to work at the button’s on Frank’s shirt. The challenge to break that control, to get Frank to react on pure instinct, was going to take more than a few nips. And he couldn’t help but smirk as he heard Frank’s heart skip. 

The lips and fingers traveled down his throat and chest. Murdock didn’t even seem to care that Frank was wearing an undershirt as he mouthed and teased his nipples through the fabric. Frank wanted to stop Murdock. Wanted to force him to the floor and kill anything that prevented him from leaving this place. But even more so he wanted to force him to the floor, tear those clothes off and give Murdock exactly what he was trying to take. Frank cursed under his breathe as finger tips found their way to bare skin.

“Yessss.” Matt hissed, feeling Frank’s control slip enough that his cock twitched to life. He rocked his hips slightly, creating delicious friction against his own erection. He could hear the ropes creak as Frank strained to keep from tearing them apart. Matt took a gamble and straighten his back, pulling his crotch flush against Frank’s and stealing the breath from his lips. 

Matt forced his tongue into Frank’s mouth, making the kiss as filthy as he could, knowing full well that Frank could easily bite through the muscle. But he didn’t. He lost the battle and threw himself into a violent kiss; a mockery of what should have been an intimate experience. Frank bit Matt’s bottom lip between his teeth as he drew back, drawing blood. Matt shuddered and renewed the kiss, smearing the taste of copper between them. 

Matt gave a frustrated growl as he realized that Frank may have given into the kiss, but he had yet to remove himself from his bonds. Matt had made sure to keep the knots loose enough that it wouldn’t have been a struggle. He had wanted to give Frank a sporting chance. But the ex-Marine, despite the faster heartbeat and growing erection, kept himself bound. 

“What do you want, Murdock?” Frank asked, smirking. He wasn’t going to make this easy for the crooked lawyer. 

“Only for us to become friends, Captain.” He said against the other man’s lips, nimble fingers running under Frank’s shirt and finding the old scars and hard muscle hidden beneath. “We are alike in our desires and my only desire is for us to become better acquainted.”

“We are nothing alike.” Frank growled between teeth. 

Murdock lowered his hand between his thighs and cupped Frank through his jeans. “I can think of some mutual interests we share.”

“You are scum, Murdock, and I will have you in handcuffs.” Frank tried to keep his mind off of the hand fondling him through his jeans and the other scratching down his chest. 

“Handcuffs?” Murdock asked, putting interest into his voice. “Maybe nex-.” 

Frank leaned forward, cutting off anything else that could come from Murdock’s mouth. Matt brought the hand from Frank’s chest to pull at the hair at the back of Frank’s neck, holding him in the kiss. Frank pulled at the ropes around his wrists and freed himself. He grabbed Murdock’s thighs, holding him up as he rushed them towards the closest wall. Murdock locked his ankles together behind Frank’s back and snarled into the kiss. 

Murdock wanted to gloat that he had finally gotten Frank to react the way he had wanted but he was too busy trying to work both their zippers at the same time. They cursed into each other’s mouths as Murdock’s hand fumbled but still managed to release their cocks one after the other. It was delicious friction as his nimble hand wrapped around them and began a steady pace. 

Frank shifted his stance, leaning more of their weight into Matt and the wall so he could hold him up with one arm. He raised his freed hand, wrapping it around Murdock’s throat, thumb and forefinger pressing into his jaw. He moaned as Frank leaned his head down, biting harshly at the pale skin at the base of his neck. Matt chuckled breathlessly as he thrust as much as his lack of leverage would allow. 

“You’re scum, Murdock.” Frank growled as he took another bite, no where near gentle, at Murdock’s right collarbone. “Nothing more than common trash.” 

Murdock laughed, the fingers around his throat cutting off both air and sound. “There’s nothing common about me, Captain.” 

Frank thrust his own hips up, the momentum forcing Matt’s back to scrape against the concrete wall. His fingers dug into the hair on Frank’s head, nails scraping his scalp in turn. It should have hurt; the scraping, the dryness of Matt’s hands and their pants still handing open around their hips. It should have all combined to douse the fires driving their rutting against the wall. Instead, Frank just wanted to drop Murdock to the floor and bury himself between his thighs and leave bruises everywhere his fingers could reach. 

Frank wanted to take this infuriating gang lord and break him. Wanted to be the one to tie him to a chair. Wanted to keep him bruised and locked away. Wanted him on his knees, begging for anything that Frank would give him. Frank wanted to fuck him so raw he wouldn’t be able to sit and then turn him around until his throat was fucked so raw he wouldn’t be able to speak. Frank hated himself for how much he wanted, for what he wanted, and hated Murdock even more for making him feel this way. 

“You’re a whore.” Frank growled out. “And I will arrest you, handcuff you to the bars of your cell. Let anyone who wants to fuck you until you can’t stand, until you can’t taste anything but the cum down your throat.” 

Murdock shuddered and moaned. “Promise?” He begged. 

That broken word was the last that Frank could take. He let go of Murdock’s thigh and slowly let him slide down the wall until his face was level with Frank’s cock. He had moved his hand from around his throat until he pulling at the red hair, forcing Murdock’s head back. He looked down, locking eyes with Murdock. The pale blue eyes almost shone with the lust radiating from them. He _hated_ the man kneeling before him as Murdock licked his lips in anticipation.

Frank jerked his hips, slapping his cock against Murdock’s cheek and leaving a trail of precum. “Go on you whore.” 

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Matt whispered before opening his mouth and using his tongue to find his way to the base of Frank’s erection. He worshiped the thick cock with his lips and tongue. Frank gripped his hair so tight that Matt was sure he was losing more than a few strands, but it didn’t matter to him. All that mattered was that the police captain was finally losing his composure. Groaning and cursing through clenched teeth and hips shaking under Matt’s treatment. 

Matt couldn’t stop himself for reaching down with his free hands and roughly stroking himself. He licked a long stripe from the base of Frank’s cock all the way to the tip, tasting the precum there and taking a deep breath before finally putting his lips around it. He relaxed his throat and pressed his face forward, swallowing as he buried his nose Frank’s pubic hair. 

Frank cursed and thrust forward, and would have choked Matt if he had any gag reflex left. As it was, Matt just held Frank as deep as he could for as long as his lungs would allow before pulling back just enough to breathe. Frank gripped his face, fingers digging into his skin, holding him near motionless as he did just as he said he wanted and fucked Matt’s face until all he could taste, and smell, and breathe, and think was Frank in his mouth. 

Matt loved this. Loved being on his knees before this man. Loved knowing that he would now have this secret to lord over the captain of the police force. Loved knowing that if Frank gave in once, he would again and again. Loved knowing that Matt could manipulate him. It was a heady rush knowing that such a brutal man was at his mercy even when Matt was the one on his knees. Matt moaned around the flesh in his mouth and felt his climax rising. He sped his hand up, roughly drawing his orgasm out and melting into the pleasure.

Frank watched Matt’s face as he climaxed. Watched his swollen red lips shiver around his cock. Watched the flush deepen and spread. Watched as his eyes fluttered closed. Frank thrust harder, holding back on his own orgasm until he felt Murdock begin to come back to himself. He kept going until Murdock began to lick and suck, responding to every twitch Frank made. Then he pulled back and with one hand held Murdock’s mouth open and with the other jacked himself off until he painted Murdock’s face with his cum. 

Matt moaned and licked his lips as soon as Frank abruptly let go of his head and took a step back. He laughed softly, knowingly, as Frank shuddered through the aftershocks before tucking his over-sensitive penis back into his pants and zipping up. “The door opens to a hallway. Three doors to the left and you’ll find stairs to the ground floor. No one will stop you as you leave.” He said, running a finger through the cum on his cheek before dragging it to his lips and sucking his finger clean. 

Frank cursed, taking a step forward and Matt let him kick him in the stomach. 

Murdock’s gasping laughter, and the sight of his debauched face licking at the cum covering him, haunted Frank as he all but fled the abandoned warehouse.


End file.
